Crystal Heart
by Mrs. Brianna Emmett Cullen
Summary: Kristine Heart is your average girl, the only difference is when she moves to a town of Forks Washington her life changes when she meets one of the Cullens alot better then it sounds PLEASE give it a chance :D has a new cullen in it
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Heart

Chapter 1

It has been a year now since my mom had died. My dad said we needed a new start, I of course did not want to leave the house I grew up in and were my mom had died. But of course I did not get

my way and I soon found myself moving to a town called Forks, Washington.

It was so far away from were we lived, or I should say were we used to live. The town was not at all like my hometown it was small, a lot smaller, the weather was the same always strange, but it

was a lot more forests and it was green, I mean in Wisconsin of course it was green but this was a little to much green for my taste.

"Dad" I said; "why do we have to move; you now how hard it is for me to make friends and Hanna is totally the most perfect friend! Can't we go back home?"

I know I was sort of acting like a brat but I missed my friend, it was always hard for me to make friends. I was shy yet not shy, when someone starts to talk to me I usually blab my whole life story

and that sort of scares people. Over all people usually cringed away from me and it was sort of hard to make new friends.

"Don't worry Kristine it will be fine its a new town, new state every thing will be fine"

My dad always tried to make everything better, some times it worked sometimes it did not. Anyways we then pulled up in front of our new house, it was an amazing looking house.

It looked like a cottage in a fairy tale. It was all stone and had brown shutters, it has a light gray door that looked nice and aged to go with the house deign. The front yard was amazing; it had a stone

path leading to the front door. Next to the stone path was a spectacular garden, with all the flowers you could imagine, it also had three pine trees in the front.

We pulled into the driveway with our car attached to the U-Haul truck. It was about 9:00 in the morning, We had been driving for days just to get here.

When I opened up the front door I was aw struck, it was amazing it had a living room that was a really light blue color with wooden floors. The kitchen was the same color and also had wooden floor, it

had white cabinets with Granite counter tops. I decided to go look for my room.

When I looked at my jaw dropped, it was light purple, with a wooden floor, it had two windows one on each wall, my room also had a sky light, by right in front of the left window it had a bench that

you could sit on look at the back yard. I also had my own bathroom. The bathroom was light blue it also had a skylight, it had an old fashion tub and a tile floor a sink and a mirror with a leaf pattern

on the outside rim of it. Across from the tub and to the left there was a shower with a glass door.

I then went to look at the backyard, it was huge it had a patio, in the yard was a swing attached to a tree branch, there were pine trees to make the border of the back yard, there was also a garden

on the right side of the yard it had all the the flowers you could imagine.

After looking at my new house we decided to take a little rest for about an hour than unpack. At around 7pm we decided to go out for dinner.

"Were would you like to eat Kristine, I don't care were we eat, price does not matter"

my dad knew me, I never liked people spending money on me it made me feel bad .

"Dad I don't really care I just want to sit down and get something to eat then I want to finish unpacking my room so I can go to sleep" i was really tired but I really wanted to finish my room. So we

pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant called The Lodge and we ate.

In my opinion it was tacky and over priced. When we finally got home I got everything unpacked, took a shower, then I told my dad I was going to sleep. By the time I got to bed it was already 1am

and I was shot. I fell asleep to the thoughts of how it was going to be like living in Forks, Washington and if I was ever going to make friends.

* * *

**please review and let me know what you think... it will get better as time goes on**

**thanks to my better Hanna she is amazing :D thank you Hanna **

**_PLEASE REVIEW _**


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal Heart

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next day I was not happy, because it was 10am and I really wanted to sleep in longer, since I had been up all night finishing my room. After half an hour of trying to get back to sleep I decided it was a lost cause and that I should just go down stairs and start to help un pack.

When I finally got to the kitchen I noticed that my dad was already up and unpacking. I went to the counter top that was facing the window that had a view of the back yard, and grabbed some strawberry pop tarts to eat, since that is all we had in the house to eat since we hadn't stopped at the grocery store yet. I also decided to get a Pepsi soda to drink with the pop tarts.

"Hey dad I think we need to go to the grocery store today, I don't know how long I can live off of pop tarts and soda" I told my dad. I mean don't get me wrong I have soda everyday with my breakfast, but eating pop tarts all the time is not what I wanted to do.

After an hour of me finish eating and unpacking, my dad and I decided to go ahead and go to the grocery store, and get to see the town a little bit better.

Driving through the town of forks was interesting, we had people staring at us like we were aliens that had just landed on earth, when we were at a stop light and people were looking at us I almost said 'ET phone home' that is how out of place I felt. We finally pulled up to the local grocery store.

Once we got inside we grabbed a cart and started looking around. I noticed how small it was, it had about maybe a maximum of 10 aisles, and I was really surprised that they had a bakery and a deli. One of the things I wanted to get for sure was some lunch meat and bread, miracle whip (or salad dressing in some states) chips, cookies and soda everything that my dad liked.

Next I picked up Kraft macaroni and cheese since me and my dad HATED the generic brands of macaroni and cheese. I also picked up some hamburger meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and sour cream since I wanted to make tacos for my dad and I that night. Then I just picked up some other basic food needs such as spaghetti sauce, penne noodles, and Parmesan cheese. Then other type of food needs.

Once we got home, we put away all of the groceries away and started to un pack even more boxes. When it was about 3 in the afternoon. We had over half of the house unpacked, I was so surprised that we were able to get that many boxes unpacked and put away after only living a few days in the house I was dumb struck that we were that good.

I was excited for my dad and his new job. He was going to be working with the forks, Washington police force. He had always wanted to be in law enforcement but were we used to live there were never any open positions, but when he was surfing the web he discovered an open job in forks, and when he told me I knew It would upset me that we would have to move but at the same time, I knew this was his dream job.

"Hey dad time for dinner" I yelled since he was in his room still putting things away.

I loved our new kitchen it was amazing, it had plenty of room I felt like I could do anything in the kitchen; I was able to set up like a tiny little taco bar for us and had plenty of room to spare.

"Hey dad how are you feeling about work tomorrow?" I asked. I really wanted to find out how excited he was.

"I am pretty excited since I have been looking for a police job for a few years". He said with an excited voice.

We stopped our conversation and finished eating dinner in silence. He then got up and said that he was going to bed so he could get up and get ready for work the next mourning.

After cleaning up dinner, I decided to just go to bed because I was just so tired. Walking down the hallway towards my new room was just so weird since I wasn't used to it yet, but at the same time it was amazing because I was starting a new life, hopefully make some new friends and just have fun. When I got to my room I went and took a shower, then brushed my teeth and went to bed. While lying in bed I thought about my life, here are something's you could know about me. I am 18 years old, I just graduated from high school, I have brown that is shoulder length hair and green eyes, I weight 175 pounds and have 'pudge', tummy rolls what ever you want to call it, I wear glasses and I a 5ft 8in.

* * *

**thank you to all who have been reading my fan fiction and putting me on a watch, **

**i am going to say right now in this chapter since i hate authors notes that from june 28- july 13 i will not be updating since i will be in europe during that time i will try and post as many chapters as i can but i am very busy packing **

**thank you to my best friend hanna for her support **

**Brianna **


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you all for reading, just a reminder to you all i will be gone from june 28- july 13th and i will not be able to update during that time, also Kristine now has her own facebook so you can go and become a friend of hers and learn more things about her and behind the scenes look at the series in a way thank you to my best friend for helping me edit the story**

**brianna**

* * *

Crystal Heart

Chapter 3

I awoke to the sounds of birds singing their lovely lullaby. On my way to the kitchen to eat breakfast, I admired my dads' and mine handy work. It has been almost a week now that we have been

living in Forks. I was starting to get used to the place now. I still missed my hometown, but I mean I grew up there but I was hoping that we would be able to learn to love this town.

After eating breakfast and cleaning up, I decided maybe it was time to go to the grocery store again since we were running low on my favorite cereal and bread. So I went upstairs to get dressed.

When I got to my room I went and I grabbed my jeans and my favorite t-shirt, it is black with sleeves that are half way down about the shoulder and ties like a bow, it sort of looks like a mini dress

shirt, and then it ties in the back. I also put on my black converse.

On my way outside to our car I noticed an envelope attached to the door. I went and took it off the door and opened it up. I pulled out the letter of the envelope and when I did at something fell on

the floor, I reached down and picked it up and realized that they were a pair of car keys. The note said

_Kristine,_

_I decided it would be good to get you a car. I know you will like this car that I choce for you, I know that you don't like me spending money on you, but I got this car for a REALLY good price. I hope _

_you will put it to good use and don't worry, it runs great_

_Your loving father_

I was so excited now to see my car, I didn't get to drive much since we only had one car, but now that I had my own car I would get to drive around all I wanted to.

I then went and grabbed my bag fro the living room and grabbed my bag. When I got outside I swear my jaw dropped to the ground. It was a vintage car; I had always wanted a vintage car. It was a

1950's Chevy D it was sky blue, had two doors, and so amazing its just so hard to describe. I decided to just jump in and get acquainted with my new (well new to me) car. When I got inside I was

thrilled, the seat was so nice, it felt like I was sitting on a couch, it didn't have any seat belts, but a lot of vintage cars didn't have seat belts in them. It had a steering wheel that was bigger then

normal ones, it looked like the inside of any type of vintage car from the 1940-early 1960s.

After getting acquainted with my new cars gears and gadgets. I felt extremely happy driving to the grocery store, driving in my brand new car. Everything seemed so different now that I was able to

drive on my own to the grocery store, it also help that I didn't drive in forks at all till then.

When I finally got to the grocery store, I pulled in parked the car. After parking the car, I went inside and grabbed a cart. The first thing I did was go to the bakery since I loved to bake, but I also loved

to buy fresh thinks, so I bought so I bought cinnamon raisin bread which I love, and so zucchini bread. After that I went to buy some ham from the deli. When I was in the frozen food isle I wasn't

paying attention and I rammed into someone else.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, are you ok?"

The stranger asked me. She had brown hair, and brown eyes and you could so tell that she was albino. There was someone else with her. He had bronze type hair that was all over the place, he was

even paler then the girl, he was as white as a vampire, he had golden eyes that were very intriguing also.

"No this was totally my fault here let me help you with that" when we had bumped into each other so items had fallen out of her cart.

"Oh thanks, hey are you new here I haven't seen you around before" the stranger asked.

"Yeah me and my dad just moved here a week ago, he just go a job as a police officer here in town, oh yeah and I am Kristine Heart" I told her.

"I am Bella Swan and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, my dad is the police chief, so that's really cool that our dads work together!"

"Well It was good to meet you, maybe we can talk later, here is my phone number"

After saying our good byes, and exchanging phone numbers. I left on my way home.

While putting away the groceries when I got home I thought about my meeting with Bella and how it will be to be her friend. I was excited that I had made a new friend and couldn't wait to learn

more about her.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
